


Comfort Zone

by Barenzo



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Fanfiction, Captain America fan fiction, Captain America imagine, Captain America one shot, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Fan Fiction, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers One Shot, Steve Rogers fanfiction, Steve fan fiction, Steve fanfiction, Steve imagine, Steve one shot, captain america smut, marvel fan fiction, marvel imagine, marvel one shot, marvel smut, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers smut, steve smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: The Reader forces herself to confess to Steve exactly what she feels about him





	Comfort Zone

A/N: A one shot other than Bucky?? Shocking I know, but here is id from my tumblr! Mistakes will be fixed later 

Uncomfortable. That was the word, but it was just not strong enough. You felt anxious, like your body had been crammed into a small corner with no hope of escape. Your heart was beating uncontrollably out of nervousness, and now your body began to produce small amounts of sweat within your clenched fists, making your fingers slowly slide against your palm.

You tried to steady your breathing as you stood in front of Steve’s door. You were not sure how long you had been standing there, but if you were judging by the fact you memorized the indentations along the dark grey surface of the door, you would say it’s been a while.

This was all Steve’s fault. If he didn’t have such gorgeous blue eyes maybe your heart would not have felt like it was going to explode. If he did not have such luscious hair, then maybe your palms would not become clammy at the thought of you having the chance to run your fingers through it. If he did not have such a perfectly built body, then maybe your thighs would not have to create friction to alleviate the tingling sensation that roared through your precious temple. His very existence made your body restless, his heroic attributes made your mind race, and his smile made your body shiver. Steve rogers was perfect, he held no flaws and you found yourself captivated by anything and everything that was him, and damn it, it pissed. you. off. 

You were not new to the dating world. You have had your fair share of hot guys and broken hearts. After what seemed like your fifteenth breakup, you decided to completely swear off romantic attachments and anything else affiliated. It annoyed you how much time you spent growing to care about people who never really cared about you. You wasted so any tears and so much time on people who Steve claimed was never worth your time.

So much despair wrapped around your heart it  eventually started affecting your self-esteem. You thought there was something wrong with you. Was it your looks? Did you care to much? Did you share to much too soon? Each relationship you formed left you without the closure you desperately needed to press forward with your life and it left you bitter toward everyone and everything.

Steve was there through many hard breakups and tears. He was the one that always fixed you when you became broken. He comforted you, he somehow found a way to not only restore your faith in humanity, but he taught you the importance of trust and the value in forgiveness. The more pieces of you Steve fixed, the more you realized how attracted you were to Steve, you could feel how your mind, body, and soul ached for the opportunity to call Steve yours, which is why you were so upset. 

This was not what you wanted, well, at least that was what you were telling yourself. You tried to convince yourself that your emotional attachment to him was due to him essentially becoming the only person you could go to for comfort.That thought in itself ended up making everything eighty times more complicated.

He became your comfort zone, your solace in not just the bad times, but the good as well. He was always there for you and you could feel yourself opening up to the possibility of sharing yourself, mind and body, with him. That could only lead to disaster in your mind however. He was the leader of the Avengers, in what world would he ever have time for someone as insecure and needy as you? That and the fact you did not feel worthy of him, he was so optimistic and beautiful it was hard to picture a scenario where he would want someone that would basically be oil to his water.

You had to confront him.You needed to tell him how you felt and you needed to hear him say you both could not happen. There were many instances where you could not control future outcomes, but here, you could. So here you stood, standing outside his door with muscles so tight from anger and nerves you could not lift your arm to knock on the door. 

You shook your head, deciding now was not the time to do this. You were not in the right state of mind and your body was obviously against it. You sighed in defeat and turned around ready to head back to your quarters and cry out in frustration when you heard the door open from behind you. 

“Y/N?” Steve called out, his voice radiating confusion. 

You froze, now completely unable to move. Your heart was beating so fast and so loud you felt an apology to your ears and chest was necessary. You know you should turn around, but you were afraid that if you did, whatever color was left on your face would have melted to the floor. 

“Hey Steve.” You spoke, your back still to him. Your eyes darted to different spots around the hallway, it was the only way you could try to contain your nerves. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure?” 

You sighed and closed your eyes. Despite the fact your heart was running a marathon, you forced yourself to turn around, your fists still clenched. You opened your eyes, your words once again getting stuck in your throat as you took in his form. 

He was nothing short of ravishing. The white wife beater he wore fit his body just right, his arm muscles were flexed as his arms were crossed against his toned chest. The jeans he wore were tight enough to show that he never missed leg day, and if you looked where you really wanted, you could see that you were going to have to write a thank you note to the manufacturer for tight crotch space. 

“No.” You finally spoke, taking a much needed breath. “I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something but, now is not a good time I’ll just…I’ll just come back later.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” He rushed out when he saw you taking a step. He moved aside, giving you the invitation to enter. “Besides, I could hear you breathing outside my door for like five minutes.” 

“Oh..right. Super serum hearing.” You nodded in realization and mentally slapped yourself for forgetting he was a damn super soldier. You sucked your lips into your mouth forming a nervous smile as you walked into his quarters. 

You head the door lightly close behind you, your breathing began to quicken as Steve made his way to stand in front of you. 

“Alright Y/N what is going on, you look like you’re going to have a heart attack.” He asked. You forced your eyes to meet his momentarily. You could see he looked worried, not that he didn’t look like this anytime you were seemingly in distress. 

This was it. You had to prepare yourself for the impending doom, heartbreak, and rejection you were going to feel, but at least this time, it was on your terms. 

“Okay look, what I have to say is really important so I need you to bare with me if I seem nervous okay?” 

He knitted his brows together in confusion, but nodded toward you in agreement.

You sighed, closing your eyes you took a quick moment to inhale and exhale deeply. 

“Okay so, I don’t want this to change our friendship but I…basically I uh….” You were stumbling, you didn’t know where to start and you most certainly could not think straight knowing he was right there in front of you. 

“Y/N relax, if you pace any faster you’ll burn the carpet.” He spoke with a smile. Typical Steve, always trying to calm you whenever you felt so anxious. He took a couple steps toward you, tilting his head to the side slightly as he eyed you. “You know I won’t judge you, and whatever you have to say wont change anything about us, just tell me.” 

Your heart was slightly at ease. His words gave you enough confidence to stop pacing and meet his eyes. let the rambling begin. 

“Steve….You know I appreciate you and everything you have done for me over the course of my many… _many_  trials and tribulations of my life right? Right. Well, you have been my rock through so much and you have always been there for me and I love that about you, along with so many other things and over time I guess I got dependent on your attention…I mean, It’s not like I’m starved for attention our anything, I just need to be acknowledged every few minutes so I don’t have an existential crisis, and you have done that so many times….I just…Steve I am so in love you it physically hurts. ” 

His brows lifted in surprise, but he remained quiet, allowing you to continue. 

“I mean seriously, I can’t even look at you anymore without my hands sweating. I love you and I know you don’t love me in that way. I have been so frustrated with myself I even made it seem like I was upset with you in my head. I was standing in front of your door for five minutes because I was scared to confess this to you, but now that I have done it, I want you to…no, I  _need_  you to tell me that you don’t feel the same way because I can’t-” 

“No.” He interrupted, his face stern. 

“W-What?” You stuttered. It was now your turn to clench your brows in confusion.

“I said no..” He repeated with authority. He took more steps in your direction, the space between you becoming thinner and thinner until not even a pencil could drop between you both. “I would have let you finish, but I think I got your message loud and clear. Now, lets see if you can get mine.” 

You ability to comprehend anything was starting to fade. The more you looked into his eyes, the more hypnotized you became. You wanted to object, to tell him he must have missed your point, but the way his body was against yours only made your breathing become fast paced and unsteady. 

His hands slowly made their way up your arms, until they finally rested gently on your cheeks. He leaned down slowly and by the grace of the universe, your lips finally met. 

You responded slowly. You wanted you to feel how perfect his plump lips felt against yours. You wanted to saver the moment of satisfaction, and passion you felt coursing through your body knowing  you both fit together like a puzzle piece. Once you had a taste, you could feel the both of your bodies starting to become greedy. 

His hands left your face, grabbing at your waist and the crook of your neck he pushed you further into him. Your hands laced in his hair tugging just enough to earn a moan from him as he pulled away, giving you both the chance to breathe. You opened your eyes as you let go of his hair, taking note of how darkened his light eyes became. He bit his lip and grabbed you, lifting you up with one arm and carrying you over to his bed and lying you down gently on top of the plush white sheets. 

He brought his head down to meet your lips once more, his tongue now gaining easy access into your mouth.. Your hands reach down between you both and you grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to reach your hands under it to caress his oh so soft yet very defined abs. God he felt so good, he moaned in your mouth as you touched him, and he reluctantly pulled away to quickly remove his shirt in one swipe. 

You propped yourself up with your elbows and he helped you remove your shirt, leaving you in your black lace bra. where he tossed it you have no clue, you were so busy admiring the view in front of you, you had no idea he placed his leg in between yours before he leaned back down to your body. His lips met your neck, the warm sensation of his mouth against your skin caused you to moan in pleasure. Your eyes closed as he continued to kiss down your neck, you felt his hand come up to your shoulder and slowly move the strap downward. His fingers grazed your skin ever so lightly, causing goosebumps to form along your arms. 

He knew what he was doing to you, he knew the teasing was the attention you liked and he happily obliged. He wanted to do this for you, he wanted you as much as you wanted him. He  _wanted_  to be your comfort zone. 

He stopped his movements causing you to whine in frustration. He smiled down to shake his head. “I lied, things are  _definitely_ gonna change between us.”

 


End file.
